


Kissing Booth

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is working at the kissing booth at the high school fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

“So how much for a kiss?” Cas looks up from the table of the kissing booth to see green eyes staring down at him.

“Two dollars.” Cas responds bluntly. 

“And how much for an orgasm?” 

“Dean!” Cas hisses. Dean just throws his head back and laughs. Cas crosses his arms and sits there with a scowl on his face.

“Aww c’mon baby. Liven up a bit.” he says slapping Cas on the shoulder.

“Dean, we’re in a public place. You can’t just run around asking people for an orgasm.” Cas says and Dean grins.

“I only run around asking one from you.” he replies, wiggling his eyebrows. Cas doesn’t give him a response. “And anyway, the people, or should I say half our school year, before me sure looked like that’s what they were gunning for.”

Cas squints at him in confusion. “Really Cas? You really think all those guys and girls were doing this for charity?” Dean raises his eyebrows.

“Yes.” Cas whispers, although now that Dean mentions it, most of them did seem pretty excited and others were perhaps a bit too touchy. Dean rests his elbows on the table in front of Cas. 

“Well from my point of view some of them were maybe kissing you with a little more passion and a few were just full on groping you, dude. I felt the urge to run over a few times and barrel them down, I’m not kidding.” 

“So you’re jealous.” Cas doesn’t even mean it as a question because he knows that Dean is jealous.

Dean blushes and rubs his hand on the back of his neck. “Maybe.” Now it’s Cas’ turn to grin. “Oh, whatever. Can I just have my damn kiss now?” Cas huffs.

“Fine.” Cas says just before Dean grabs either side of his face and pulls him in for a kiss. Cas swears he hears a few wolf whistles but right now he doesn’t care. He loves the taste of Dean’s lips. Always warm and gentle on his own. 

Cas’ hands move over to bunch up Dean’s flannel pulling him further over the narrow table. Dean’s hands then slowly trail down his neck and chest until their finding their way underneath the hem of his shirt. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” Cas says pulling away from Dean and removing the hands that are now wandering over bare skin. Dean responds with a pout and Cas can’t help but laugh.

“You’re no fun.” Cas rolls his eyes. “Fine, no more,” Dean says, “but you’re still coming over tonight, right?” he asks, before winking.

“Yes, Dean. We can have some fun tonight.” Cas says shaking his head.

“We better. Alright, well see ya later.” Dean says with a wave, beginning to wander off.

“Dean, wait!” Cas calls and he sees Dean spin around, questioningly. 

“You forgot to pay.” he says, holding his hand out. Dean’s head rolls along with his eyes before he stomps back over. He pulls out his wallet before digging in to find some money.

“Here’s your stupid money!” he says, slamming two dollars down on the table. Cas is trying his best not to laugh but it’s hard not to whenever Dean has a tantrum. 

“Actually,” Cas replies, “that was much longer than just a normal kiss. So…” Cas looks up to see Dean glaring at him, “at least five dollars.” 

Dean stands frozen for a moment, still glaring at him, before he finally grabs three more dollars out of his wallet and slams it onto the table. 

“You better make this up to me tonight.” Dean says, pointing a finger at him menacingly. 

“Sure will, honeybee.” Cas replies with a smug grin on his face and with that, Dean is striding off.

Cas finally lets out the laugh he’s been holding in. He’s going to be here for the rest of the afternoon. So, that means a few hours to come up with the different ways that he can ‘make it up’ to Dean tonight. Hmm, interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
